


before war

by TheTomBoy



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTomBoy/pseuds/TheTomBoy
Summary: Legolas is afraid to lose Aragorn to war. some feelings are exposed, and returned. fluff and sex.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	before war

”Legolas, being afraid is not something you should be ashamed of being. I am too. I can promise close to everybody here are, and those who are not, are foolish.”

Aragorn stood a few feet in front of him, shielding him from being seen from the doorway. They were in Rohan, separated from the people preparing for war, by a simple wall. His heart was pounding in his chest, but not for the reason one might think.

”I am not afraid of war Aragorn.” Legolas spoke softly, swallowing. ”I am not afraid of death.”

”Then what scares you?”

That voice was so kind, like he genuinely wanted to know. Legolas knew he did, as that was how Aragorn had always been. He could only sleep at night knowing the people around him were doing alright, and Legolas admired that. Himself had grown up being raised to be a leader, cold, and not to show emotions. He was not like that, thankfully, but Aragorn was even more kind than he was, no matter how hard he tried. Aragorn was just an angel.

”Losing one I care about.” He struggled to get the words out. His fingers fiddled at his sleeve, hoping in vain Aragorn wouldn’t notice. He knew he did, however. Those eyes saw everything, down to his deepest emotions, no matter what walls he put up. The man could read him like an open book. ”Watching someone I love fall, and not being able to prevent it.”

Aragorn nodded, eyes full of emotion. He almost looked like he wanted to cry himself, and Legolas could not blame him. The sound of war preparation raged around them, making him more anxious by the minute.

”Aragorn…”

Aragorn was patient, waiting for him to gather his words, which was harder than he had ever thought. He took a deep breath. War was coming, and he had no more time for games.

”The thought of losing you…” He couldn’t stand meeting Aragorn’s gaze and looked away. 

”You won’t.” Aragorn assured him. ”We will always have each other's backs.”

”We will.” Legolas agreed. ”However, words weights on my heart.”

”Tell me.”

The thought of losing Aragorn made Legolas want to cry. He would lose him one way or the other tonight, and he would prefer the way where he was alive. If this confession made him leave, at least he was alive.

”I care for you.” He said, and his heart felt like it stopped beating for as long as it was quiet.

”I know.” Aragorn nodded before giving him a small smile. Legolas admired his face at that moment and felt his stomach twist when he met the man’s gaze. ”I care for you too, surely you know."

”I…I…”

”You do not have to explain, Legolas.” The man said softly, and it felt like the world made a bubble around them, where the sounds became less important, and just the two of them mattered.

”I can not imagine a world without you.”

”…and I can not imagine one without you, mellon.” (Friend)

Disappointment hit Legolas right in the chest, and he looked down, trying desperately to hold his walls up. He would not let Aragorn see as he could see his confused look. He refused to meet it. He had been foolish to hope, he realized. Aragorn was a man of honor. He would never love another elf, a man at that. He had learned his lesson with Arwen. 

Instead, Legolas took Aragorn’s face to give him a soft kiss on his forehead. It was all he got, and he savored it. Had he looked at Aragorn’s face he would have seen the realization dawn on the man’s face.

The beard tickled his palms, and he found wanting to feel more. The man was warm, despite the cold, and Legolas felt the comforting smell of the man he had felt in their youth when they had hugged more than they do now. He found himself missing those old days, in days of war.

When he turned to leave Aragorn called his name, almost urgently. When he turned around the man was closer, and he met his gaze. Aragorn must have seen the surprise on his face, for he smiled. A warm hand touched Legolas cheek, and before he realized it he leaned into it. It felt too nice not to. Aragorn once more had that warm look in his eyes, and Legolas wanted to drown in them.

”Do not fear Legolas.” He spoke quietly, in a deep voice, just for their ears. It sent tingles down Legolas ear to his stomach. ”Your love is more than returned.”

Legolas wanted to cry, however, the warmth of the man’s body inches from his own was too distracting. He needed it. He craved it. However, his conscience reminded him.

”Estel…You know I am not…a…” ’Woman.’ He wanted to say, but could not get the word out. Luckily, Aragorn understands him better than anyone.

”I do not care.” Aragorn said, firm but smiling. ”I could never care.”

Legolas could feel himself smiling, and for a moment he was ready to risk it all. He risked a glance at the man’s lips which he craved. They were full, moist, and slightly parted. Aragorn smiled wider and leaned in a little. Legolas met his gaze before letting his eyes fall closed. The kiss was soft, their lips just sliding over each other. 

Legolas felt his back hit the cold wall and leaned his head back. Aragorn kissed the edge of his mouth, making the elf shudder, before moving to his jaw. Every kiss made Legolas feel warm, and his whole body tingly. Aragorn’s breath against his skin was warm, and his beard scratchy. As the man kissed his sensitive neck, he felt a stirring in his stomach, and lower regions. He needed more. He craved more. He touched the man’s bearded cheek and led him back to his lips, and kissed him deeper. The man accepted the kiss, and as his hand went to Legolas' cheek, Legolas hand slid back to hold the man’s neck. For a moment only they existed, in their little bubble, and no one wanted to break it. It felt immortal. 

Then Aragorn’s hand fell to Legolas back, and the elf arched his body up into the man’s. He could feel Aragorn’s hardness against his thigh, and the thought made his mind spin. Aragorn let out a breath into the kiss, as his hand gripped Legolas' waist.

”Legolas…” He whispered. Legolas smiled against him and rubbed the base of his neck gently with his thumb. ”I want to make you feel good.”

Always Aragorn to put someone else’s needs first, even though he wanted it just as bad. Legolas adored that. He pecked the man’s lips slowly, lingering against his lips. ”I love you Aragorn.”

”And I love you, Legolas.” The man breathed. The way he said his name was beautiful, Legolas noted. ”More than everything. Will you allow me?”

”Please.” It was a soft plea, he heard, but could not care. He felt his cheeks turn hot.

The man fumbled with the belt before sliding his hands inside Legolas' shirt. He did not take it off but just felt the warm skin inside. Legolas arched into it when he brushed his nipple, a soft breath escaping his lips. Aragorn followed the skin down to his hips and kissed the skin there. Legolas felt his cock throb and bit his lip. Aragorn’s hands were so gentle, and soft, despite the battle-worn skin. Every caress was made out of love, even in the cloud of his own desire. He was respectful, and normally Legolas enjoyed that, however now he craved more.

”Aragorn…” He breathed. ”Please.”

He felt the kissing return, but this time moving up. He felt lips on his own again, before a hand slid down his stomach, not stopping at the brim of his trousers. He gasped as it slid in, gliding over this sensitive skin before closing around it. He moaned softly as the lips returned to his sensitive neck, sending singles right down to his already throbbing cock. It was almost too much.

”Aragorn.” He gasped and grasped at his neck again. ”Will you allow me?”

The man nibbled on his ear, leaving wet kisses. ”Always.”

Legolas hand shook as it slipped inside Aragorn’s rough trousers, finding the hot shaft and gripping it. Neither of them had done this before and they just followed their instincts. 

Legolas never wanted this to end. Aragorn let one arm support him against the wall beside Legolas' head, and the elf could see the muscle straining under the tanned skin.

It did not take long for both to finish, considering it had been a while. Legolas gasped and held onto Aragorn for dear life. The man released the wall and held Legolas around the shoulders against his chest, letting his forearm be crushed between the hot elf and the cold wall. Moaning into the man’s ear Legolas finished. The sound made Aragorn groan into the elf's ear in return, and it made Legolas shudder again. There they stayed for minutes, just in each other's embrace. Aragorn’s arm refused to leave the elf’s shoulders, and Legolas found it to be a comfortable pillow to keep his head from the wall. He let his grip on the man’s neck relax, and let his hand slide down to his chest.

”Gi melin.” (I love you.) Aragorn whispered in his ear, making it tingle. The fact that it was in Sindarin, the elvish Legolas spoke, warmed the elf’s heart, and made him smile.

”I love you.” Legolas responded in English, the language Aragorn mostly spoke. He felt the smile against his ear rather than saw it. Yes, they were different, they both knew, but who said that was a bad thing?

When they leaned back from the embrace Legolas closed his shirt and buckled his belt, feeling the cold breeze return. He felt a kiss on his cheek and leaned into it.

”Aragorn…” He breathed softly. ”I wish we could lay here, instead of fighting this war.”

Aragorn sighed softly. ”Agreed, however, Nin Meleth (my love), we will have plenty of time once the war had passed, and peace holds these lands.”

”I admire you, Estel.” Legolas said, gazing at the man’s beautiful face. ”I truly do.”

The man smiled, showing a bit of teeth. It made his eyes sparkle, and Legolas could burst from the love he felt. Instead, he smiled back, letting all his love and vulnerabilities show. Grinning from ear to ear, like a girl in love. Which, he realized, was not so far from the truth.


End file.
